A Gifted Hand
by Jester Smiles
Summary: The Dark Ones have left but not before they gave Artyom one final gift. With his new skills will Artyom be ready to face the new threat that is ready to finish what started so many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note; **

**Jester: Hey every one what's up it may be my second fan fic but I'm happy to say that I'm continuing writing fan fic's. Also…**

**Smiles: DAMN IT your sooo boring Jester just get to the story!**

**Jester shoots Smiles a look: As always with me is my loud mouth counter part Smiles. So like before I don't own the Metro franchise but like me many fans of the team that made this game love their work. So once again thanks for reading. Also I don't own anything about Metro but this story and any original characters.**

**Smiles laugh's sarcastically as Jester walks over to him with a bat. **

Four months only that much time has passed since the Dark One's left the Metro. (Flashback) The little angel told me that before they left I was to be given a gift. Walking along side the herd of thirty maybe fifty older older than average aged Dark Ones I felt them press my mind. Each looking at how I was redeemed in the eyes of they're child.

I still say I did not deserve it my mind screamed at me say_ They only forgave you because they want you to suffer._ I felt like a monster I still remember what the little one said as we passed the Kremlin. Walking along the path the Dark Ones turned as the Watchmen looked out an howled as we pass. The little one only saying in my mind "_They still fear you Artyom..they know what you can do. But do not worry they will not attack us". _

Once the Little ones voice faded from my mind he stayed at my side. He know I was punishing my self for causing such horror's to his kind. All of it happened because my fear drove me to fight the Dark Ones in my mind even when they just wanted to talk. Always trying to use a familiar environment to talk to me even guide me. They saved me and several other Spartan's from blowing up D6.

His small hand held mine just as I was about to activate the detonator, stopping me from detonating the explosives. I felt them all through my mind and see every action of right and wrong. As well as how to protect even kill to protect. Now the Dark Ones, the remaining ones want to give me a gift the same young man that was ordered by the Polis's colonel Miller to erase them. Seeing them as a threat to the order and the very safety of all of the Metro lines.

Still I followed feeling that they will finally punish me for every wrong deed I have caused them. After what felt and probably was hours we arrived at a large collection of two story homes. A ways from most of the city, but with the large structures of the city still well in sight. Walking down the line of homes we stopped at a park. The Little One squeezed my hand to gain my attention.

He spoke once more in my mind "_Artyom once we get inside we can't leave until you gain our final gift. Then we most part but we will come back_". Once his voice faded from my mind my body moved mechanically. Deep in the park me found an arch with old columns similar to the ones in the front of the great Library.

As we came closer I saw that the columns held up a large hexagon shaped roof. Nothing was around the structure the stood before us. Walking up the low steps in the very middle was a pond water dripping from the cracked and jiggered hole in the roof. I felt only a nudge as a large Dark Ones moved me to the pond. With out a word my body still on automatic I walked not just to the ponds edge but soon I was a walking in it.

Soon the various minds of different Dark Ones touch mine guiding me in a circle around the pond. Not allowing me to venture deeper into the pond or father the five steps in. Still circling the water began to spiral as more water dripped at a brisker pace from the roof. The only sound I heard was the familiar ping of water in my mind as a low growing hum came from around me. They water shivered at the hum as the hum reach its peak my left hand lowered pulling me into a sitting position in the water. Soon I went even lower until I was on my back.

Water cascading into the dry portions of my cloths and body armor. The water slowly altered as new footsteps entered the pond. A hand slowly nudged me as I began to float my gasmask came free but as quick inhale revealed an old smell to my nostrils. I could not place it but it quickly ended as the water enveloped my entire body.

A small volt twitched the muscles in my left arm followed by a chill. As my world faded to the darkness the little one spoke to me. He only said a small phrase, "_Soon long my friend your really are a guiding star_". With the connections end came the slow sleep. I found my self-siting against one of the columns of the structure still dazed from what occurred. A low breeze brush against my face the brown bangs upon my brow moving only slightly.

A hand slowly came to my cheek feeling the rough glove at my face brought another chill to me. Snapping open on the though of suffocating I looked to see the gasmask that was once under my helmet now resting in my left hand. Lifting it I then notice my lungs breathing in the air not even taking notice of the ar. Now within the light I saw that my left glove as no longer on my hand. It too was resting along my lap with the mask.

Going over the gloveless hand I saw a banner or marking along my wrist. A tree rose from the top of my hand empty branch's followed my fingers. After I looked closer I saw that the banner around my wrist was similar to the Metro tracks. The tree it self looked as if an artist of old carved it into my very skin. Still taking in the air with the sun warm rays splashing me I rose to a standing position.

Looking around I saw the one sling backpack that I carry to the side with an RPK rifle. Quickly going through the pack I put the mask in and pulled out the metal photo case. Sliding it to the side I saw the only photo to my past a mother I lost as a child, along with my younger self. How I wish I could see her to tell her of what I've done to see if she would be under standing or disappointed.

Taking off the other glove to replace with a pair of fingerless fight gloves I slung the pack over my shoulder an walked back to the Metro. The words of all the conversations I had with the Little One echoing through my mind. If I did redeem my self I will not know cause now they were gone. Following the path back I soon became slightly sidetrack. I walked to various homes testing the doors to see if they would open with a light push or a kick.

Several remained wedged but the ones I did manage to get into gave me a lot to carry. One home hided an arsenal that could only compare to at least a small fraction of what D6 armory once was. I knew the trip back would be long but in the Metro survival is key. Looking over the weapons I saw some familiar RPK's, revolvers, even a few double barrel shotguns. My attention came to the body arm that was laid on the same workbench. It was odd bulky even but on touching it relieved that the pieces of the armor were removable. (**Authors note; the armor looks like the COG gear armor mainly Tai's from the comic books series in the Pendulum wars).**

The armor was a murky green it a large right oval arm shield. Flipping over the armor it hid another weapon from my sight earlier. Picking it up I found it to be some kind of assault rifle with a short shotgun mounted under the front portion of the gun. The side read Scar-master key, not fully aware of what this strange weapon was I choice to keep them. Redressing my self in to the new armor it was bulky but body fitting. As I picked up the so-called master key I brushed past my shoulder contempt to keep my RPK. The master key quickly made a snapped and latched on to the back of the armor.

Touching the gun I pulled it free from the armors grip eyeing it once again with wonder. Not one to say no to any kind of unique weapon I choose to keep the gun. Putting my own pack over the new armor I looked around to see if there was anything I missed. A small truck remained under the workbench.

Pulling it out kicked up a puff of dust even as I opened the truck. Inside rested a black bandana rapped around a large revolver. Holstering the revolver quickly, I quickly scooped up the rest of the weapons into one if the duffle bags I was carrying. Looking out the basements low window I saw the sun now hanging cross to the center of the sky. My watch was in Anna's care. As Khan, Miller, and myself raced back to D6 she was order to stay. Before entering the train car I unclipped the watch that indicated both light and time and passed it to her.

Once one the train the events to protect D6 from the Red Line began. After its end Miller lost both his legs, Khan vanished once more, an Ulman was badly injured. Losing his left arm along with shattering his right knee. But even as the rescue teams came to give aid the Dark Ones ushered me way to the surface to give me their final gift. With the large duffle bags full of what I found I know I would come back to salvage more items.

With the added weight I moved at a still walk, the sun now hung in the opposite side of where it once was. Along with the bandana I found and hassle gray blue goggles. Once over my eyes they adjusted to the light as I wrapped the bandana around my face. Then just next to the stair that lead back into house I saw my reflection. The murky green and brown armor complementing my brown bangs that poked out from under my green Spartan helmet. The word savoir resting on a small sticker that Ulman slapped to the side of the helmet one day. He only laughed as I looked at him perplexed by his action.

He only said "Every one will recognized 'The Savoir of the Metro' now! His laughter caused me to give a small chuckle as I was still cleaning the old bastards gun. I look at the sun after my slow walk around the basement testing my ability to carrying everything. I knew night would reach me before I got back. But I pushed on knowing that I had been gone for some time.

The cool but mild air slipped under some of the new armor but not much. Upon nightfall I save the armor give off a low green glow from the right arm shield, belt buckle, and skull design on the chest plate. Once more in the dark hallow grasp of the city streets a low huff came from some alleys as I passed. I kept my pace until several watchmen jumped on around me. Some resting on top as a dismantled truck the rest on the ground. I snapped to attention dropping the bags from my shoulders and hands to pull the master key from its locked state.

Freeing the gun from its safety I looked to see four slowly approaching me. One out side the four rushed me pulled the trigger I felt a four round burst erupted from the gun. The watchmen moaned in agony as one of the four killed it sparing it from any more anguish. Two of the four them ran at me looking for blood, dispatching one with a two bursts from the master key. The other close to my left, ducking back I switched to the shotgun mount. Chambering one round and firing a shot nearly point blank into its neck.

Blood splashed my armor the smell horrendous to the nostrils even with the bandana over my mouth and nose. Wiping a few droplets of blood from the hassle goggles I could see the remaining two of the original four huffing at one another. One giving a low growl the other clearly lost interest in me signaling the rest hidden in the shadows to move on to another target. With a few quick bonds they vanished into the darkness that closed around most of the city. Lifting the goggles from my eyes it became clear that these goggles allowed me to see sight better in different forms of light. Over joyed with this fact I resume the slow trudge back to D6.

As my trip continues I heard the huffing again after the watchmen left me. Before I could turn a watchman as on me the bags dropping free from my grip. Rolling me onto my back I was face to face with it. Before it could bring down a claw I stabbed its large jagged paw. The knife curved with a knuckle guard sank in its paw. Before it could double back and free its self I aim the heavy revolver to fire twice. The first round leaving a large graze mark its head the next a through and through to its arm.

The shoots echoed from various parts of the dead city as the watchman took this as a chance to flee. Back up I picked up the bags keeping the revolver in a free hand. The sun slowly rose as the darkness of the dead city was swept away by the amber warmth of the morning. Signaling to the creature of the night they will become visible. Walking through the waist high dry grass I could see several Spartan's at the D6 side bunker hole. A few raised the weapons at me while another signaled me to hold position. Before the lead Spartan could say a word I lowered the bandana, and goggles from my face.

Their faces quickly turn from stern to surprised see my face. One quickly said what they were all wondering, "Holy shit Artyom is that you get over here…Where the hell have you been friend Savoir?" With out anything else said I just told them to tell Miller of my return. Artyom "Also let Gunny that I'm bringing him some weapons". With that I was escorted down the winding stairs the bags no longer adding to the weight of my personal backpack. Upon reaching the Armory I say Gunny with a look of shock as I stepped through the sliding doors with two other Spartans next to me.

Gunny voice spoke his joy as he hopped over from behind the armories counter to hug me. Still bruised and battered from not only the battle fro D6 but the three-day hick on the surface left me drained. I could only lightly pat his back to show him my joy. Gunny as we hugged said "Ill be damned a lot of the Spartans though the Dark Ones were going to keep you after the whole vanishing act they did to you. Where did you go Artyom and more importantly how did you get that armor?"

Merely giving a low smile I said "The Dark Ones are gone but they left me with a few gifts to help humanity ever so slightly". With that the Spartan's dropped the bags on Gunny's armory counter. Bullets, a good number of guns and miscellanies parts were in the bag to Gunny's delight. Gunny "Artyom you should do more stalker trip's to the surface. You have a eye for finding things my friend." Gunny was not wrong I did have an eye to find things, its was these same eyes that help me navigate through the city with next to no light even with Demon's and watchmen chasing after me.

Before I could say a word a familiar voice boomed on the loud speakers for the base. Speaker's "To any Spartans that are with Artyom escort him to me at once I'm in the hospital wing of the base". It was Colonel Miller his voice was the same tone as before but with a hitch to it. Soon the same Spartan's moved for me to follow them. Waving Gunny as I left I knew he wanted to ask more questions. As I walked I received glances of amazement and shock as it appeared many heard of the disappearance. Now they saw me in new armor walking to the elevator lift.

Ducking low as to not inflect any more injure to my already weakened state. Felling both shoulders slack both knees twitching with exhaustion the two Spartans escorting me parted as to allow me the slouch against the chain linked window of the lift. Providing only a momentary leave before we had to exit and continue walking.

Reaching a side stairway we walked into a chamber as the doors slide shut behind us. Quickly spraying an alcoholic vapor on us to my best guess it was disinfecting us before we were give access to the medical wing. After the door swung open an Elder member of the Polis Brahmin stood her arms folded in front of her with a warm smile.

The Brahmin spoke firm with a sweet after tone saying "Spartan's you may return to your post's Artyom you will come with me to speck with Colonel Miller". Fallowing the Brahmins instruction with not a word more spoken we left the Spartan's. As I walked trying as well as the state I was in allowed to remain to the Brahmin's left side.

Noticing my state but not giving me notice she slowed her pace still with a firm smile on her face. Brahmin "My boy you've been through much an a few of the Polis Council wish's to hear from you the ordeal's you've had to over come from when you left to deal with the last Dark One till now roughly two weeks later.

"We are also curious as to why they suddenly vanished with you. Miller nearly lost his mind he was planning to seen two squads to get you back". Giving off a chuckle she pushed past the two sets of door into a moderately lite room. Miller and Ulman both lay bandaged on bed's drug tubes in their arms. Above all the other low voices in the room Ulman spoke up "Heeeyy our favorite savior of the Metro is back plus you look like you went ten rounds with a demon. Some body give him a chair already."

At that another Polis Elder handed me a metal chair allowing my backpack and weapon to the placed at my side. Miller's eyes never left me his stern look of not excepting any bullshit from any of his Spartan's. Next to him stood Anna her look was still but her eyes betrayed her. They were filled with worry and joy to see me.

A few more chairs were placed around in an oval design as three Spartan's left the room but only to stop just out side. They were standing guard leaving two too stand next to the inside of the room. Looking around I saw four more Polis Elders besides the one that guided I had initially to the room. Miller spoke up "Artyom before we begin I want to introduce you to the Elders of the Council that have taken an…hmm.. Interest in your encounters through the Metro as well as with the Dark Ones. Next to you are the oldest of the Elder Brahmin's Catharine and Joseph". Joseph only bowed his head a wide smirk on his face, while Catharine spoke "I look forward to what you have to say young man".

Miller spoke once more with a hint or resolve as he spoke of the next three Elders. "Next on your right are the Commanders of the Spartan's… Commander Moore, Yult, as well as Commander Halt". Moore spoke for his two companions he and Yult were men well into the forty to fifties like Miller. While Halt was female she looked young not even out of the thirties.

Moore "Young man nearly all of the Metro has heard of the tale of a young man facing odds others would either flee or die from. If you would please indulge us in what has transpired within the last two and a half weeks for you. Leave nothing out". Those my recollection began as word after word left my mouth my listener's interest grow. How could a young man not even in his late or middle twenties face such odds? From the Nazis capture to how I escaped, from my traverse along the surface to the theater.

Then Pavels betrayal of my trust leading to not only my second captures but escape. Along with my encounter with the gangs and the creatures that lurk in the marsh's. My short reunion with my fellow Spartans to dealing with the havoc of the quarantine. Then to the trip across the desolate remains of Moscow with the Little One. That was when Elder Catharine eyes showed real interest of how the Little One ability changed my vision for short periods. But she held back her questions anxious to say something due.

Finally ending with the battle for D6 and my journey to the park with the Dark Ones and receiving their final gift. As I eyed all my listeners Miller, Anna, and Ulman showed utter awe at my tale. While two of the Commanders smirked widely and Elder Catharine and Commander Halt had eager smiles on their faces.

Elder Catharine spoke "Well Artyom you have showed us above all else that you are resourceful, skilled, and you keep your task at hand no matter how the situation parameters change. With that and your new gifts.. We are pleased to tell you that your rank will be changed you are now a specialist rank Spartan. You will be receiving orders from every Commander and Brahmin in this room.

"Colonel Miller you will remain here at D6 to coordinate surface Spartan teams. Spartan Anna you will here fort aid Artyom keep him from killing himself on the surface. Seeing as you left him at the Gardens you might as well help him with his trips to the surface. Spartan Ulman in your condition you can hardly fight but you will be Anna and Artyoms radio link to the Metro. Seeing as he hardly listens to radio hails".

Looking me over quickly her eyes came to rest on my hand walking over she pulled my hand into her grip eyeing the Dark Ones gift. Commander Halt asked, "Catharine we are all curious of his new abilities. So Artyom what have you discovered so far of your new gifts". My arm still in Elder Catharine's grasp I said, "Well so far I can only breathe on the surface nothing else has come to my notice".

Elder Catharine let out a long held in breath saying "Breathe..you can actually breath in the toxic air"? With a node of my head every Elder eyes lite up ready to ask me to under take a task to the surface. Thankfully Colonel Miller spoke on the state I was in. Miller "Before you send him off Elders let him rest by the look on his face he roughly hasn't slept the whole time he's been on his journey".

With solemn looks Elder Catharine released me and once again I was escorted to my new quarters. One level above my old quarters but after the lift a lone corridor was the entrance to my new quarters. There rested a new mattress, my belongs in a few box's, then a few extra weapon nestled on a shop bench. Taking of the upper portion of my armor I quickly found myself asleep on my mattress.

As the cool moist air invaded the stillroom I resided in a lone figure entered the room. With a few quick stride the figure came to a rest next to the bed touching my right cheek ever so lightly with the outside of their hand. The figure combed over my sleeping form then started to remove what armor remain attached to me.

Waking up was a chore I felt the toll off the battles sting at I slowly rose. As one eye opened then the other there was a slight delay. My eyes were displeased with the current light with a few blinks they fully adjusted to the now lite room. Quickly surveying my body I saw that bandages, some body patches and med pack usage on exposed skin. Female voice, "So my little rabbit finally came back to me".

Turning to the voice I felt the bone of my neck crack pain jolted into me. "Ugrh…Anna what happened?" The question I asked her did not seem to register as she stood from the table walk over to me and once again sat on my lap.

Anna, "When I heard the Dark Ones took you I thought they were finally going to get their revenge. Only for you to come back will these 'abilities' as you say". Placing a hand on my patch cheek she continued, "Artyom..I.." Her trailed off still holding my patch face.

Leaning over I lightly peek her lips before her arms locked around me keeping our lips intertwined. Pushing me back into the mattress I could feel her lips quiver opening one eye I could see a sliver of water at the corner of her eyes. '_She missed me I never know how some one else handled being so alone. She had her father but even he wasn't there all the time for her'._

I lips separated as a knock came from the door, followed by "Heeey, Artyom you awake it's been two day's man wake up!" It was Ulman his voice filled with what enthusiasm he could muster in his current position.

Leaving Anna grip I walked to the door to see Ulman with a dolly of equipment next to him. "Sooo, you going let me in or what?" Moving to the side Ulman wheeled in the equipment his missing arm more apparent now. Anna went back to the table to my surprise she was looking over my weapons and armor. Ulman laughed "I see you bet me here Anna and Artyom we were all wondering if you died. I mean nothing can kill the 'Metro's Savior' right".

Nudging me a short wince of pain shot to my face. Anna, "Ulman he's still sore it's a mystery to how he's even standing right now". Bobbing his head Ulman went over to setting up a stand next to the workbench. Pulling a radio monitor from amount the cases he quickly tuned the radio then handed both Anna and myself patches.

Anna "So the Elders were telling the truth when they said we would be working together. Hmmm I wonder why they are so interested in you". In a quick response I answered "Cause they know when it comes to suicidal missions I'll make it out with what they asked for. They probably don't fully expect me to live through what they need done".

Anna face was just as mine the Elders knew the skills I now possessed gave them an ideal way to go places other were unwilling to go. So their plan would be simple use me as a suicidal soldier who face fear it self. Even so I was not the bravest of men and still wondered if the Dark Ones gift had an effect on threats to my life.

Ulman first began to chuckle then leading to a loud laugh saying in between, "The Elders want to see if they can use you hhaa, Artyom you can practically vanish on the surface now. This is to keep you distracted for a while until you've had enough".

**Meanwhile near the border of Siberia**

**"I no longer feel them but something is off, it appears one was left behind". As the first figure move around in the shade of the night more figure stirred. "It appears that one was left to help the human's…that will be there down fall…they do not know we seek them but we lived just like them. But soon we will find what we asked the lives of old. Seekers!"**

**Several figures slowly pushed past the larger group coming to a stop, "We live to serve you Murkt". The figure now towering over all the other spoke once more, "Find the Changeling that lay's with the human's, then what we ask will finally be OURS!" Roar's and cheers begin to erupt as more figure emerged from the shadow's to join in.**

**Jester lying on the floor in pain Smiles holding a bat in one hand.**

**Smiles: Hey every body Jester and me had a little fight…I won by the way. Also hope you like this spin of the Metro universe Jester and I beat both games and read the book. All mind blowing by the way. Soooo if you don't want Jester** **to bleed out review and all that good stuff. Oh ya now flamers you don't like it TO BAD IF YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN PROVE ME WRONG! Ok peace off and we'll hug you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note;**

**Jester lying in bed groaning from a number of broken bones.**

**Smiles: Hey we're back for another round…well me mostly Jesters in bed with a few broken ribs. I almost forgot how hard he could punch. Man my chin still hurts. Any way just like before we don't own the Metro franchise. It belongs to those wonderful people who worked on it. Jester and myself once again would like to thank them and any one who is reading our fan fic. Also to any flamers get lost and do your own it's a fan fic what we write goes.**

It's been a week in total since the Dark Ones left most of the Metro has returned to a state of normal. The Nazis remain relatively the same people fleeing from their measurement test for mutation. Not to mention the prison break Pavel and I use as a distraction, only for Pavel to give away who we really were.

I still wonder what happened to him after our shoot out near the park of the Red Line. Lesnitsky didn't get far after the Dark Ones mental assault he was left dazed long enough for a recon group of Spartans to capture him. Miller had Bull and Roadhem beat him senseless until he told them every thing he knew but the Reds future plans.

Ulman was walking along side me smiling the whole way to the armory happy that the infamous Spartan traitor had broken. Gunny smiled at his range signaling the few Spartan's there to hold fire. Gunny Smile grew as I held out my hand to have him gripping it and he brought me into a one armed hug. Gunny laughed in joy, "hahai, if it isn't our favorite 'ass-kicking Savior'". Nudging his shoulder Gunny guided us to the line of Spartan's shooting at his range even some spectating. Gunny "Cadet's you should feel lucky today two Spartan Specialists had decided to join us. So get your asses in gear…aim…fire!"

As multiple target dummies sprung from various points in the range some just made of wood others had kill joints covered by metal. Looking down that line I saw several with the bastard gun smoke trailing from the front a back of the barrel. Two held custom revolvers. The last four held hunting long barreled rifles.

Several shots hit the targets will numerous bullets hit the back walls. Cadet's sound off "Clean". "Clean". "Clip empty". "Empty". After the last Cadet's called clear Gunny just shook his head saying, "Ay come on, You are Spartan's in training yet you made it past first year of training. Now you're here ready to finish the final year and you can't hit a damn thing. Ok ahh Ulman, Artyom how about you two show our Cadet's what their lacking kay".

Ulman smile grow across his face again slapping my shoulder shield he said, "How about it lets make it interesting a race most targets gets twenty bullets". I knew I was going to have to take the bet as the Cadet's eyed both of us with anticipation. With a node Ulman and I took our places one lane apart. Pulling the Master key from the magnetic like grip of my back armor I stood ready. Ulman held a custom Lolife extended clip, reflex sight, also a stock and forend.

Many of the Cadet's looked on in shock that a one armed Spartan was readying to fire. With the gun strapped firmly to his torso Ulman nodded he was ready doing the same I took aim down range. As the range bell range targets sprung to life Ulman unloaded five shots to three wooden dummies. Not wanting to stay out I fire as well. Taking down four armored dummies with headshots. Within roughly a few minutes our clips were empty. As two dummies lay standing Ulman positioned his gun to reload.

I only smirked as I slide my hand forward gripping the Master keys main attachment. I chambered a round of buckshot into the attached and heard several gasps as I unloaded three shots into the remaining dummies. With that I won to Ulman surprise he spoke what every one thought. Ulman "Artyom the rifle has a shotgun attached to it where did you find it".

I spoke with ease, "Like I told you I looked around several abandoned building's and found not only this but the armor I'm wearing now". With a node of a approval and a look that I found the strangest thing he chuckled as we walked back to Gunny and the Surrounding Cadet's. Gunny held back his same look of amazement as some of the Cadet's held. Patting my arm shield he handed me twenty bullets of currency and sent us on our way.

As we walked into the mess hall to get some thing to eat several surface Spartan's hailed us over. Showing beers as well as mesh bars in their hands. Some prefer eating the bars over a meal cold or warm the bars get you full. At most of an hour or two.

Setting next to the four other Spartan's with food and drinks now in hand the surface team told us of the Marshes. A Spartan simply named Z started the tale, "So when we managed to salvage what we could from the church and stopped the fire. We then began to board up the exposed points. Two day's into the repairs more of those large mutated shrimps start to bash the doors. We began to fire at the bastards but they wouldn't stop. Next thing we knew they breaking a hole throw the side catacomb cellar wall.

"Not a lot but a good amount off water started to trickle in that gave them away. We managed to keep them at a good kill zone at the door and cellar entrance. Then we hurt this weird whistle followed by what sounded light a guitar by it screeched like nothing I every heard before. The shrimp just panicked pushing into one another out their entrances". Next to speck was Spartan Cuilt his voice firm as she spoke, "When they left we patrolled the area looking for any one. We only found a letter drawn into some fungus….it was the letter a".

Next was a woman called Nax asked very sternly, "Artyom you've seen some crazy shit up top any idea what it may have been". Every one even Ulman gazed at me with the look of children gazing at an elder ready to speak a few words of wisdom. Shacking my head side to side I added, "It's true that my numerous trips to the surface were not brief but never had I heard of a screech as you describe. But I can tell you these if those shrimp ran what every its is might not turn out to be friendly".

A moment of silence fell onto every one my words lingering as my fellow Spartan's realized they a new creature immerged and they went to find it. Unknown to them the knowledge of what its intentions really were. Ulman looked up from his drink only to poke me with a finger stating, "After all the shit you went through you think I don't want to hear more. Come on spill what happened in the Red Line Park after you and the Dark One knocked that Pavel guy out".

Half way into a bite of the bar my eyes skimmed around again looking into the curious eyes of the waiting Spartans. With a sight still chewing the bar I recalled the in counter with the mutant mother bear and her cubs. As I spoke of using the heavy automatic shotgun to fend off the bear and the Watchmen they grinned with interest. Each giving a ready look to tell a friend or add extra things to my tale. To there surprise I did not let the Watchmen kill the wounded mother instead I killed her remaining attackers.

I still have yet to tell any one of the sound a dripping water every time I do something odd or speck to certain people. I could never understand why that sound hounded me so often. Nax looked up from her drink only to ask, "What was it like to have that little Dark One around you? I still can't believe they even help us keep D6."

Taking in the final drops of my drink I looked Nax say with a firm look, "It was a test to see if their link between humanity was really a good agreement. In my opinion they were right and wrong there are two few of us who would fight for the good of the Metro mmm, while others would say other wise. I met the Dark Ones as a child and they linked my mind to a small portion of their mental skills. To put my mind at easy they let me see my mother before they told me to keep walking. I didn't know what it meant at first but now I do we can't change the past only improve our selves now. But with the Nazis ideals and the Reds recent attack, there are even less of us but I know one thing. We fight to very last breathe, the last bleeding drop of blood, and the very last bullets. We fight even in the next life, we are Spartan's the Metro is all we have. I know one thing I'll be damned if I let the faith of my life be judged by any one other then the force that brought me into this world". For a moment I thought to my self as sounds ignorant as if a piece of Miller was in me.

With nodes and wide smiles the Spartans cheered for the up coming year. Ready to fight with every tool and foot of strength they have. After another few drinks Ulman and I went to see Miller. After a quick trip up a side stairwell we were at the main junction that branched into the various wings for the mission briefing, teams for patrol, now just added several squads of Stalkers. But we were heading to the radio control hub nestled in the middle was Millers office.

Walking past the radio set desks the buzz of chatter and reports flew through the air. Walking into Millers office he sat at his desk not seated but in a wheel chain waving us over. Standing by his desk Miller gave me a stern look and spoke, "Ok Artyom I just got word from Commander Halt that she want you to met the Hell Raiders at the fairy junction past Polis.

"Your going to aid them in finding a lost military manifest, details are with the raiders. Also I don't care what the Elders say Specialist or not you are still one of mine. When every one of you new abilities pops up I want you to tell me. I hate being left in the dark and you've been through too much for the order to be used like their own little killer toy soldier. Anna will be back at your room to aid you in preparation, she will also accompany you. Remember you don't leave until eight in the morning. Ulman you will have to get the radio codes for both Artyoms and the raiders radio links".

Groaning with a hand on his forehead Ulman said, "Great I'll have to wait here all night until they send the link codes. Well I'll probably see you as you leave the room later". With that I journeyed back to my room to find that Anna was not in my room. Before I could realize what was happening the door shut with a metallic thud and locked. Turning around I saw Anna her eyes remained low until she got close to me.

Wrapping her arms me her lips latched themselves to mine, pushing me back words until I was on the bed. Ours lips parted only for her to begin to remove her armor and radiation suit. Follow close behind her I took off my own armor instinct driving me to not question either of our actions. Soon we were in nothing but our tank tops, underwear, and both of our eyes showing our hunger for the other.

Just like at the quarantine zone our bodies become intertwined instinct telling us that we did not need fell alone any more. Anna was relentless her sexual assault on my body left me nearly numb after what to us felt like an eternity the fire that kindled our drive diminished. Soon we lied in a sweet embrace sleep telling us to now longer worry of the day. I felt the crush of the tunnels in my mind only to hear the tune of what sounded like strings. The long twang of each one was different until I stopped at a fire setting on a fallen tree rested a man a cloak keeping his face hidden.

With a companion breathing heavily on the other side he spoke light but with the tone of a smoker. He stated, "_Soon the tunnels with fall land above with claim all. Only to tell the loner that the angles gift can save not all"._ His accent was strange but I recognized it was a variant of how an American would have spoken. Once more he tuned and played the instrument its twanging strings echoing the saying in my mind. (**Authors note to all that need help the instrument the man is playing is a banjo, think of Johnny Cash's voice when you read the phrase. Also that man wrote some good songs should give them a try I listen to them. I'm just saying**).

With a few more twangs of his instrument I awoke breathe slightly heavier than normal. Looking around I no longer say the dark of the tunnels but of my own room. Look along my torso I found Anna her face nestled near my shoulder blade. Her breathing was soft pushing her now loss hair from her face I kissed her cheek. Slowly then I pulled myself free from her grip not wanting to wake her. Once off the bed I began to fix our affects on the table. I went to redress my self in a new outfit.

Picking up my watch I read five to six, now with pants and a new shirt on I drifted back to the bed. Where the beauty laid placing a hand on her warm firm behind I whispered to her, "Anna wake up its six and I know you don't want anyone to know of our true relationship just yet". Placing her hand over mine she turned her head saying, "After looking at my ass on our trip to the surface together you finally get to touch. Without me having to kill you afterwards".

Shooting her a look a shock that at one time she really thought of killing me if I did touch her. Leaning up she kissed me on the cheek and smiled at the look I gave her. Getting up she collected her things once all of her clothing was on her she smiled at me happy that my eyes did no leave her form. Before she left she kissed my lips softly saying," I was aalready awake before you pulled away from me".

With that the door unlocked as she smoothly left the room still smiling at the torment she cause me. Chuckling at the antics of my girlfriend I soon started to dress in my own armor. Now fully dressed I drifted to my workbench looking over the spread of weapons above. The Master key now once again on my back as well as the heavy revolver resting in my pants holster. Looking over the weapons I wondered which secondary long-range weapon I should take. Reaching up I took down the gift Gunny's sister gave me after the word of my returned reach every Spartan off D6. It was a pump shotgun but modified with a reflex sight and fitted to take only heavy slug rounds, even pyro rounds.

Slug rounds were very common but the pyro rounds were custom made for Stalker's of Polis. They said the smell of burning Watchmen or other mutants gave them time to run if surrounded.

Placing the gun close to the opposite side of the Master key it snapped into place.' _So that answers that question the armor is magnetic not the weapon'. _Packing my backpack I filled it with everything I need canteen, some mesh bars, the picture holder with my mother photo, a blanket, and lastly my field journal. Lastly I shoved a metal ammo case into my bag, it was still light enough room for me to put things I find in any into it.

Once packed I moved to the door on the other side I continued down the hallway. It the end near the lift I found Ulman press against the wall with Anna pointing her sniper at his cheek causing it to turn a browsed red purple hue. Anna still not aware of my presence said, "My father won't find out right Ulman or he won't be the only one in need of a wheel chair".

With his hand up Ulman spoke back, "Heeeyy, calm down Anna I was joking what you do is your own thing. Just relax I won't bring it up again promise, Miller already put a hot poker through me I don't need his daughter doing the same". Ulman's eye's then drifted to me shouting out," Artyom a hand here our partner here is really pissed". Walking over Anna lowered her modified rifle shooting Ulman one last look before turning her head at me.

Anna, "Lets get hopping Artyom the monorail is waiting for us". Walking past Ulman he let a breath relieved that a hole wasn't in his face. Walking past him I shrugged comically still not knowing why my partners were at each other throats. Getting into the lift Anna looked me over before saying, "Ulman better keep his mouth shut or he'll find it really hard to speck for a while. Anyway don't worry your fluffy cotton head about a thing an lets get this mission over with".

With a wave we signaled the door controllers to let us pace, followed by us getting into the monorail along with a few other Spartan Squads. Being the last to get off the train came to stop with that we quickly exited the car. The train then reversed gear and went back the way it came. Clicking her flashlight Anna was ready to move forward her Rifle cradled in her arms but thanks to my goggles I saw perfectly. Fixing the black and white bandana over my face we move towards the exit.

Finding the access ladder was easy, pushing the manhole lid to the side I soon found a rifle barrel pressed between my eyes. In front of me squatted a man in a black jacket with reflex body armor it was not seen outside the elite squads of old Soviet Moscow. The man gave a stern look from under his gasmask saying, "Move the wrong way and I'll blow your brain to who ever you believe in". A hand slowly shoved the rifles barrel from my face. A thinner figure in a similar black jacket armor stayed at one side.

Second figure "Hold it Rex these are the Special Spartans the Commander was telling us to keep an eye for". The voice was surprisingly female but with the hint that she drank. The alcoholic aroma that lingered on her hand was strong almost as if she bathed in it.

Accepting her gesture she pulled me up then reaching back down I help Anna up. Rex got on his radio and hailed his Commander. Rex "Raiders one here Raiders three do you here me".

Static emitted from out headset, followed by the Commanders voice, "Raiders two and three we hear you Raiders one do you have guest pack with you". The thin woman spoke "Yes ma'am guest pack are with us and proceeding to meet up with the rest of the Raiders. Any tips for us on our way". A stern beep voice came up next he sounded very upset by some thing. Man, "Be one guard a group of Watchmen ran past our position moments ago do not engage them we don't need a trail of bread crumbs right now".

The pair signed off as Ulman can on our private band wave. Ulman, "Hey are you two taking a smoke break have you met the Raiders yet". Anna, "Ulman enough jokes we have met up with two of the Raiders on our way to met the rest at the rally point by the junction". Ulman snickered "Ohm, ok don't drop in the water and have a nice walk by the sand Anna". Before she signed of Anna whispered into her mike, " Ulman I'm going to raise your voice an a few pitch's when I get back".

Ulman response was quick and slightly childish mostly of fear, "All right all right don't need another kiss from death. Ones good enough for one life, radio me if you need help". We that our radios went silent and we began our trip to the junction. The warm but cool morning air was nice pulling down the bandana over my mouth I was shot a wide eye look from the Raider Rex as I moved pass him to take the from position.

Walking back a little he stood nearly shoulder-to-shoulder with Anna only a few inches taller than her. Rex, "Hey are the rumors true that he made a deal with the ghosts of the dead city to walk the world without a mask". This even got the attention of his companion looking over her shoulder then at me. Anna spoke calmly stating what she knew, " He was the first chosen for something that none of us really under stood. If your Commander didn't tell you then I can't fully tell you. But like I said he was chosen to guide them to better understand us and judge us. For what the purpose of it all was only Artyom can tell you. But even he hardly understands what their full intention was".

Woman," What do you mean by was their intention". Anna still calm but her eyes betrayed her as they became filled with worry, "They left and gave him one last gift to do what with we don't know". With that they fell silent at the jugged to me closing the gap in our walk to the junction.

Making our way past each street filled us with concern especially Rex's partner she was shaking visibly. Anna placed a hand on her and did what she could to calm her down as Rex and I walked up further. Around the corner we hear the familiar howl of the Watchmen. Pressing ourselves in to a corner wedge in the wall we then stood still. Me, "Anna be on the look out pack of Watchmen are in the area expect five to six in all". Anna hailed back thanking for the information as they moved to catch up.

Once we were out of the closeness of the buildings we saw only three intersections stood between the junction and us. The water sounding in the distance as we weaved between turned or abandoned cars. Only a few meters away we say the quick flash of reflective light up on a catwalk was he rest of the Hell Raiders ten in all to my surprise. But as the excitement was soon demolished as a Demon crashed into the catwalk. Clawing at the Raiders through the chain-linked fence doing little to disturb its attacks. As I focused on the Demon I felt my arm tighten as if the muscles were stiffening.

Pulling my glove up only slightly I saw any empty branch at my pinky slowly move as if in a signaling fashion. Me, "Stay together I have to do something don't interfere!" Rushing past the debris and cars until I was in the open street I whistled and shouted at the Demon clawing at the Raiders running along the catwalk. Turning its head at me in lunged at a toppled car to even its landing. Rex was shouting from a doorway with Anna and his partner taking position at an open window. Rex, "Shit this guys is crazy Commander permission to fire".

The Demon now only an inch from me my ungloved hand still feeling the tightness of the muscles even if my hand was now open. Lifting my hand the tightness was replaced by the huffing breathe of the Demon. Staying still I was amazed at its action instead of lunging at me it rested its snout at the base of my palm. Felling the tightness of my muscles turn into a burning sting as leave petals just like the ones on my thumbs now rested on the once empty branch of my pinky.

A low rumble came from the Demon followed by a thump in my mind as if something just clawing into my mind. A still voice came after the clawing thump, "Changeling"! Just like that the Demon backpedaled the lunged up into the air. Its wings flapping as it went of in a cloudbank. Flexing my hand at the end of the strange encounter I took another look at the tree. _I still don't know what you are but I do know that you can help._ Walking to through the open door of the junction we met up with the Commander at the basement level.

She stood shoulder to shoulder with her Raiders a big smile on her face. Commander Halt, "Shit if I had more soldier like you kid I would plan trips to the surface more often. How the hell did you do that?" Me shaking my head still uneasy at the encounter, "I wouldn't be able to explain even if I could Commander. I still don't know what or when this gift will work to my advantage, I just had a felling".

Rex walked up next to me and tightly grip my hand, "Shiiit, if you ask me Commander this guy is strange. I mean how many people can get that close to a Demon and walk away with out fighting it". Pulling my hand free Commander Halt looked over her team they all were worried over me. They did not know me our what I've been through to get this part of my life. Commander Halt chuckled deeply then pointed at me stating, "If you all knew what this guy's has been through it would put you all to shame even if we are badass's as Rex once said. But if I told you the shit this guy had to go through in two years you would just wonder why he isn't dead yet".

Still smiling Halt looked at me, as Anna now grinned next to me. Me, "Ahh, Commander what is our assignment here any way"? Commander Halt breathe deeply then said, "Not use you are going to go down a few more levels and find a manifest detailing the location of a submarine docking station. Anna, Rex, Cold, and Zel will stay here the rest of us are moving forward". Taking her order I press on, as Anna remained behind to walk the upper walkways. Making the way down to the final few levels in the basement was easy just slow running water along the walls and flat plat forms.

Getting into a sidewalk way we came to a heavy padded door water trickling along the side. Placing a blast charge on the side hinges we took places at a distance then the charge was detonated. The muffled explosion was nothing like a grenade it was all centered at one place. Before the smoke clear a screech like rumble was all we heard as several shrimp pushed past the door. A large shield shrimp behind the smaller ones, two of the shrimps took down one of Halts Raiders his screams of pain was all that came from his mouth as the shrimps pinned him to the wall their dagger like digits endings his life.

Their lower mandibles digging into his armor to free his fresh for them. As the other Raiders took pairs to defend my attention was on the larger shrimp it was staying back. That kind was always the first to get into a fight. Pulling my rifle free I took aim at it exposed joints firing three rounds at its side. Pissed off it hissed and covered its face looking to push me in a charge but it remained at the door. Moving passed the other Raiders to Halt's surprise I shot three shrimps making it to the shielded one.

Swapping at me with the long blade like digit behind the plates I ducked to the right. As it face came close its mouth opened for me to shove my rifle into its plated head. Firing a good amount of rounds was all it took for another hole to appear behind its head. Pulling the rifle out of its mouth the remaining shrimp tried to flee back into the open door way. Only to be stopped at Halt and her Raiders opened fire on them all. Walking past me Halt squatted by the body of her fallen Raider signaling another. Taking every thing use full from his corpse the Raider stepped back at Halt took out a fire grenade. Lighting the end she then placed in it in the dead Raiders hand, as it ignited and engulfed his body my mind only wondered. _Was someone back in the Metro waiting for him? Did he live alone with friends like many in the Metro? Anna this world needs no more lonely souls. _**(Authors Note; think of the song Lonely Souls by Unkle through the remaining portion).**

Pushing forward the water was now at our knee level the smell of mold was high. We soon found our selves at main archives for the fairy junction archives. Looking around a few doorways my self an a few other Raiders combed through the documents that were not damaged. One Raider stayed close to me almost keeping an eye on me. After a few document proved useless the Raider next to me kept repeating some thing odd until his body jerked back landing in the water. Then I saw the floor sink as the Raider gripped my ankle pulling me down into the water.

To my amazement a Shrimp was pulling us both through a jagged hole in the floor until we emerged from the gushing water only to see us falling to a larger pool of water below us. Looking around once I emerged several smaller shrimps began to swim towards us. The Raider was now trying to fight off the larger shrimp as the smaller ones swam to me. Quickly lobbing a grenade a few inches from me I was pushing closer to the pools concrete walkway. Dazed I pulled myself and my gear out of the water.

Pushing off of a knee I pulled an tossed another grenade, then went to the aid of the Raider. The shrimp's digit was in his leg its other digit was held back by his VSK. Chambering a round into the shotgun attachment I pumped two rounds into the side of the shrimp's head. It now dead the Raider pulled the digit free of his leg with a groan and curse. Reading my rifle I took aim at the shrimp now swimming for the concrete walkway. Picking any that was brave enough to climb up the concrete, until grenades fell from the hole above us. Staggering back words I tripped over the Raider who had his head tucked under his arm covering his face.

Pushing off my back I tried my radio, as did the other Raider. Both of us only heard static as I took another glaze around us. The darkness not affecting me but the Raider's flashlight shined past my face almost examining my intention. Me, "We need to move those grenades from the others won't keep them back for long can you walk?" Raider pushed on the ground briefly propping himself with his rifle. With me at point we found our way to a lone door at we made our way through a damp corridor.

We stopped once we found another small document room at the end of the corridor. With the Raider propped by the door I quickly looked over all the files I could. I only found a folder with the location of a military refinery the other files were useless. Giving him an extra med-pack we then proceeded to find a way out. We ended up have to go back to the dark room with the hole we fell through with only one option left. Me, "We're going to have to find a way to drain the water to get out. It's that or we sit here and hope the Commander can find a way to us". The Raider showed very little excitement stating, "If I know the Commander she thinks we're dead and has the rest of the team readying to leave".

Walking over to one of the walls in the water filled room tapping it slightly hearing a metallic ring go off. Rushing back over to the Raider I snatch up all his explosives adding them to my own I then stuck them to that portion of the wall. Guiding the Raider back to the doorway for cover I throw a fire grenade only for the rest to be set off. The implosion was massive a shock the room even shacking us off our feet. Seeing that the Raider was nearly out off it I picked him up one of his arms over my shoulders we move to the wall. Weaving through the pool water it came to my attention the shrimps fled. In the wake of the explosion we found a rusted pipe large enough for us to crawl through. But my companion was passed out and breathing radar heavy.

Getting into the pipe I started to drag him back words for how long I dragged the unconscious Raider I don't know. I just dragged him until my back bumped into a metal lid. Giving room for myself, the lid, and the knock out Raider before I began to bash my shoulder into the lid. The lid echoed thud after thud from my shoulder after an uncertain amount of time the lid gave. It fell to the floor below ringing as it slide and clanged on the floor. Lifting my head I was met with the bright mid after noon light looking around we we're back out side the junction. Pulling the Raider along we managed to get back into the main lobby of the fairy junction.

Getting back on the radio I found that the unconscious Raider was true Commander Halt was giving the order to leave. Me, "Can any one hear me I'm back at the main lobby for the fairy Junction. The Raider with me is out cold need help if possible". Rex and Ulman jumped me over the radio. Ulman, "Shit Artyom when the Commander told Anna you feel into a pit we though that idiot killed you along with himself. Its good to hear from you man". Rex, "Shit when the Commander said you lived through some crazy shit she wasn't kidding were moving to meet you know sit tight". _Well this is nothing knew just have to get use to working with others instead of myself. But that Demon…why did he call me that? Changeling…what did the Dark Ones really do to me?_

**Jester: What's up guy's I'm back Smiles is in the corner where he belongs. Anyway thanks for reading my second installment of these fanfic. Just heard that all the Metro last light DLC are ready for download. So if you haven't played it yet go play it. Any way as always hope you like it. Give me any feed back if you like. Also no flamers don't like it don't read the fanfic. **

**Smiles moans in the corner tied up with duck tap over his mouth.**

**Jester: As always peace off.**

**Smiles manage to get his mouth free shouting: AND WE'LL HUG YOU LATER! **

**Jester sighs rubbing his ribs pulling a gun from under the desk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note;**

**Jester sits happy as he takes out his new shooter to put in his assassin game. Then making his way to his desk he was happy.**

**Jester; Sup guy's I'm back to give an update for this fic. If you didn't read my Halo finfic I gave the order of how I will update my fanfic's from now on. So after this I'll update my Star wars then Halo and back to this.**

**Smiles; your still going to fix my room's door.**

**Jester turns to Smiles still destroyed room door to see his roommate stand in the still broken doorframe. Just smiling Jester gave a quick huff he turns back to his desk.**

**Jester; any way once again I don't own any of these franchises I'm just expanding their universes in my own way.**

**Smiles; you better fix my door and flamers be warned if you don't like it go read or do something else! **

I slowly push up from my mattress sore from yesterday's excursion to the surface. Anna's partially nude form lying next to me as I push some hair from her face. Sighting softly I reminisced in my mind the group of rats that swarmed us at the west village pipeline. My feelings for rats have remained the same since what happened to my mother. Her arm pulling me along as she handed me to a group off men in a pump cart trying to escape the horde of rodents.

_Uncle Sasha I hope you found peace in your next life you were a great man. _Still remembering the swarm in the pipe yesterday Anna saw that I actually feared something. Comforting me to put my mind at ease. It felt like I was a child once again being held in their mother arms for warmth and protection.

Brahmin Joseph informed us of another archiving station along the pipeline past the Great library. Combine both the swarm of rats the fears of child hood crept back into my mind. Along with the harsh radiated heat storm force us to duck back to Polis. Joseph heard our explanation from a Spartan team on duty and told us to go back to D6 and wait for the storm to pass.

At first I though it was going to pass after a few hours but the Spartan teams leader said storms like this happen around the spring. They last for several days at a time not longer than three. But Joseph was a calm man compared to the other elders. Joseph, "Young savior go relax last months expedition with Halt is still fresh on your mind yes. I heard she nearly kick that Raider back to basic training for dragging a fellow soldier to near death. Still a soldier gives their lives for one another as well as their people and country. You die yes but you die know you gave life for another not trying to kill the people you fight side by side with".

He is a wise man even due he is the youngest of all the council elder Brahmins, at the age of fifty-three he looked mostly in his thirties. Still in a setting position I did not see or feel Anna push up onto me. Feeling her warm chin on my shoulder and her arms wrapping most of my torso. She hummed in my ear only to whisper, "Sleep Artyom the storm is still going we can stay in today".

Cupping a hand on her face I said, "Anna your father will find out sooner or later I'm mostly surprised no one else has notice yet". Anna's head dipped into my neck as she lied a kiss one my neck saying, "I'll tell him when I'm ready I may be his daughter but he does control my free life". Shaking my head a little unsure of her idea to remain quite. Until Anna tugged at my shoulders pinning me on my back.

Looking up I saw only lust in her eyes, the hunger she had the night I came back to D6. I didn't fight her I just gave into what she wanted. She reminded my body of the warmth that only the two of us could share.

A few hours pass as I left Anna in my room locking it from the outside. _She can still open the door I just need to move around can't have any one thinking._ It was interesting to find out that the armor I wore had two different lays. A top-heavy layer with a flexible inner layer. The second layer of armor may be thin but it was still tough enough to stop several forms of firepower.

With the heavy revolver in it holster and my knife on the opposite pants holster then went moved to the mess hall. Grabbing a drink and a few mesh bars I sat at a table alone till a topside Spartan came over. Spartan, "Artyom you mind if a few new guys hear about your trips around the Metro. A lot of us still don't know much about how you survive some crazy stuff". With a node the Spartan waved over a new Spartan surface team. One of the Spartans I recognized was one of the Spartan recruits from the shooting range.

The Spartan that was their leader was Tora but she answered to the Spartan that just talked to me. His name was simply Flats I didn't full get why some one would give the child that type name.

Flat, "Artyom this is the Spartan recon team thorn just fresh out of training. I get the luxury of showing them the ropes on the surface but I though if it weren't too much you would come with us on a quick trip. Now before you go on about the storm we will be primarily moving in-between the warehouse near the port nothing to far or in the open".

Giving a quick nod I agreed to anything right now to pass the time. It sounded like a good thing. My thoughts quickly went to Anna probably still sleeping in my room. Getting on Ulman channel I told him if any one asked for me I would be with recon team Thorn going to the port. Finishing my meal I slung the pump shotgun and holster over my shoulder and fallowed the team to the access tunnel.

It took us only fifteen minutes to get to the tunnels under the port. The continuing stream and rapid water droplets echoed through ever nook. Sharing such close space with a group of six other heightened my senses. I noticed the different curves of three of the other Spartan Rangers besides Tora. Only Flats and two others in the team were male. My gaze remained unnoticed as I looked over their gear and weapons.

I returned my attention to the tunnel itself see several corpse even discarded bones near the running water. As a thump caught my attention it was too quick for the others to notice. Until the Range near a large grate was snatch by his backpack. Being pulled closer his scream streamed from his throat snapping to his scream taking aim with their flashlights at the grate. Behind it stood a large nosalis snarling and growling it was bleeding and alone.

Before it could pull the Ranger completely through the grate opening I moved and grabbed it arm. Giving a low growl I look at it sternly saying, "You look too weak to want to fight against us all of a meal you won't even get to eat". I felt my left hand tighten only slightly giving me the idea that it could almost understand me. With a loud huff I felt its warm moist and sour breath brush my face. It was hard not to want to gage at the creatures breath.

As it let go in shuffle back into the darkness of the grate. Helping the Ranger to his feet I knew they all thought the same thing. Taking the front position with Flats we got to the side tunnel that led to the warehouses. Looking out from within the tunnel we all witnessed the fury of the storm pushing anything that wasn't deep in the dirt.

As the air remained the same to my lungs I felt a tug at my shoulder. Looking over I saw a female Ranger pushing a mask into my hands. Shaking my head I slide the bandana over my face once more as well as dawning the goggles. To even Flats surprise I push the tunnels door to the side and went into a sprint.

Slipping in and out of whatever cover I could find, I made sure to stay visible for the others to follow. Using my lighter to show the moment that the wind was less over whelming. As the rain came down I could feel a slight sting as the drops touched my exposed scalp. Once the final Ranger was in the warehouse myself and another closed the door .We moved to check of the two buildings and its power supply. Slipping my facial gear back to their previous places I was stopped by Flats along with the looks of worry from the others.

Flats spoke with a hint of concern, "Artyom, Why didn't you wear a mask, more to the point how did you breathe out there?" Still scanning the ceiling for any exposed points I knew that not everyone knew of the Dark Ones and those that did would not speck of them freely. Some only heard of them from some one who knew a little about me or the rumors of the Dark Ones. Still looking up I turned to him saying, "I changed really, to be something more".

Flats spoke once more curious even more, "How did you change?" Me, "You've heard the rumors of the creature called the Dark Ones". One of the females started before Flats could say a word. Ranger, "I heard from a women that once lived at Exhibition saying that they were taking her son. But as she chased after him his eyes would not dilate even as she held a lighter to his face. That he was saying something that she couldn't make out, even as she left the station with him. I don't know what happened to them but you say 'they' changed you". Giving a nod I pulled the large glove off my left arm showing them the strange tattoo. Taking the lighter in my other hand I illuminated it showing them the leave on the branches moved even so slightly.

Taking back by this Flats along with several other remained speechless till another Ranger this time male said, "What ever they did to you it helped you saw my ass. Thank you Specialist Artyom". With a nod I turn to slipped back on the glove and we moved to look over the rest of the Warehouse. It didn't take us long to cover the first warehouse from top to bottom. As we made our way to the second warehouse using the connecting basements I heard the familiar twang of strings.

Pushing into a larger side room all I saw was the shadows dancing in the light of a few burners. The twang I heard was coming from a vent next to one of the burners. Once next to it the twanging stopped until one of the Rangers brought me back from the daze. Tapping my shoulder she said, "Find something?" Shrugging my shoulders I pushed up from the floor only to hear several shots sound off from a shotgun.

As the two Rangers with me pushed back into the main hall we them followed the echoes. Turning the corner two door down we say Flats and the others against a nest of Spiders. Flats, "Shit the bulbs went to shit they must have moved in. We need light"! Grabbing a few pieces of wood then igniting them I tossed them to the egg shacks and next the Flats team. With the little light they had I ran to sidewall feeling form any weakness in it. Placing a grenade next to a large fin crack I set the grenade off. The room lite up only a little but enough the disorient them. A few larger one went for cover on the ceiling only to have the ceiling give. The blast from the grenade added with the spider tunnels must have weakened the ceiling structure.

Grabbing any one next to me I pushed the back into the hall as the room became sealed. Me, "Ranger what's above us?" The Male spoke clearing the dust from his face, "The rest of the warehouse it should have light but.." Hearing his stop I pulled the Rangers to their feet as we sprinted to a stairway only to be met by more Spiders. As the snarled at the beams of our light I pushed the other two back telling them to use another way.

Ranger, "But Specialist we…" Stopping her with a raised hand I replied, "If they follow we lose everyone. I'll hold them here now GO!" Taking out my lighter I burned the igniters for a grenade and through it. As the Rangers double time it back down the hall only by a few feet I saw them turn off into a door. Looking back at the converging spiders I was not equipped to deal with all of them nor was I going to led them to my fellow Spartans. Reloading my shotgun with incendiary rounds I opened fire once more into the small herd of spider still advancing at me.

Pressing into a lone room I saw no way out and ready to face the end. _I really did believe the colonel wound punch me to death._ With that final thought I resumed my assault unloading every shot my shotgun had. Shot after shot went off with very little end after twenty incendiary rounds a good handful still remained. Then something strange rangthrough my ears it was odd. It had a long sting tone to it but soft enough to be something else. It was an instrument what kind I could not tell.

What ever it was the spiders we're not just hissing they were hissing at the very air as more strings played they're hissing became frantic. It was almost as if they feared the music that was playing. Spartan's Z tale hummed in the back of my mind, '_it was like a guitar with a screech I never heard before'._ As the music became more and more apparent the moved spiders flee at a speed I never seen before even when they were exposed to light.

But soon the music began affecting me I became dizzy as I moved forward in the light off the hallway I heard the music continue. As the balance in my legs became lost for a moment trying to stop and collected myself only to see a figure before me in the light of the hall. Holding a long slim instrument it looked like a child version of a guitar but is slim nature became lost to me as I fell forward lost in the haze of sleep.

_My fellow Spartans I'm sorry for not aiding you when you needed me most. _Lost in my voided mind my thoughts of dying at the hands of the odd figure only call A. The idea of Flats team dying clouded every point in the dark tunnels of my sleep.

I felt only a dull buzz in the back of the ears as I pushed off the moist ground finding that I was no longer in a warehouse but in what looked like an empty station. Looking around I saw that the walls we decorated with amazing ornaments some parts had painted pictures aligned with the wall. Feeling along my back my hand did not meet the handle of the pump shotgun. Feeling along my outer thigh I pulled loss both the revolver and knife along with sliding the goggles down. Now lighted by the blue glow of the goggles I could make out small pieces of light peaking from several nocks along the ceiling. As I walked I could hear the same string instrument playing. _Who ever A was he brought me here for some reason_.

As I walked the instrument reached its peak at a long corridor as I walked more light peaked through in the ember color telling me the storm passed. How long ago it passed I did not know A made sure to bring me here at his own terms.

Slowly the music began to play into a one instrument solo its felt sad but enlightening at the same time. Rounding a corner I found that the walls had several slash's along a wall even several bullet holes. The pillars in the room echoed the music as I followed a blood trail along the floor. Rounding a pillar I heard the low moan of some one else.

As I turned around a pillar I found a pool of blood but no one was there the music stopped only for a cry of battle to ring out. As I bucked under a low swing that a flash of light swiftly pass my eyes. Looking up as saw a man with squinted eye slits shouting at my as he held a signal sided but curved long blade. In his other hand was a shorted version of the blade more in a dagger form. Blocking his downward slash with my knife I caught it with the brass knuckle guard and took aim with my revolver. Firing twice I grazed his arm and missed the other shot. Sending his knee into a rib I staggered back only for him to press his attack. Ramming his shoulder into me I shot once more get a loud pop followed by a splatter of blood to spray from his shoulder. Getting a better look at him he wasn't bleeding very heavily. Slashed along his neck, left knee and along his back became visible as our fight pressed on. He even had a few punctures in his opposite leg and arm. He resolve to keep trying to kill even when he was hurt would give a few mutants a run for cover. Letting out another battle cry he said something I could not understand as he slashed from side to side. Then bring down the blade several times the bulky knife sent jets of impact after impact into the knife. Soon my knife gave as it snapped only for another shot to ring off.

The man stumbled back ducking behind the pillars to avoid my shots. Picking up what remains of the knife I followed the wounded assailant. His blood once again being a guide in the low-lighted station. For a few minutes I thought he was once again going to use the trapping method with his blood. Only to follow his blood to a double door.

Adding a little weight to one door I remained vigilant expecting a surprise attack only to him the man face down in a large blood pool. Going over to his body ready to fire at him flipping him onto his back I saw his life less eyes. _How many times have I seen eyes similar to yours after a battle?_ It was then that the music once again played but so close I could touch it. Combing over the room I saw the lone figure once again playing the same instrument from my dazed state.

Figure, "Sorry about not helping you before I wanted to see you in action for a little bit. Also sorry about your big knife there and also bringing you here. But I had to meet you just like I had to meet him". The figure pointed to the body next to me I returned his conversation by saying, "So you attacked him left him to bleed, then waited for me to find you two to join you in your fighting". He snapped in a smirk saying, "No my friend he was here for a different reason. But the primarily reason was for us to talk about this". Lifting the sleeve of his cloak I saw the same tree that was on my left hand only his tree hand one branch with leaves. Pushing off the table he was sitting on he walked over to me then proceeded to walk to dead man blades. Sliding them back into the sheaths he wrapped them with rope only to hide them under his cloak.

Waving a lone hand he ushered me to follow as we moved from one hall to the next. Me, "What is it you want to talk about? How do you know of the Dark Ones?" Figure, "I forget how straight to the point Russians can be. My friend I'm from England I came here to speak to them for I too met them as a child. They touched my mind and opened the world of sound to me. Now the creature of these world fear the music I create will I have noticed that they can understand your words.

"In the tunnels I was fighting a group of the strange creature you have down there. Then as I chased it I saw you holding its arm telling it to let your friend go. To my surprise it let it go then I began to shadow your team. I save that like me you too came breathe like our ancestors without the aid of a hazard mask. The man we both fought is a hunter of our kind they attack us calling us creature of sin". My face gave way to what I was thinking the man nodded his head saying, "Yes my friend their is a group out their believing that we can live once more without the aid of '**the monster that walk like men**'. I say like this place the Kremlin was it… that though we have creature as such in our lands we can still learn something from them. How they left everything here practically untouched I saw one even looked at a painting with interest.

"My friend I still don't know your name if you tell me yours I'll give you mine". Looking him over once with out the aid of the goggles I save he had light blonde hair with what looked like brown highlights. I spoke, "My name is Artyom I have lived in the Metro's of Moscow most my life. I hope that my companions are safe". Seeing the worried tone in my voice he spoke up, "Well you won't need to worry the spider ran into the rain to get away from my violin's music. Also your friends should be ok from what I saw. They were looking everywhere but up as I carried you here in the rain. I didn't know that the man from before was still looking for me due. Luckily we have luck on our side yes".

As we looked around we soon found our selves in a large metal columned room. Looking around I saw a lone door to the far side of the room. As we move to through the room I saw that it was not a door but a wooden frame. Looking it over I saw that the inside was cleaned out with what appeared to be a note, '_To who ever reads this note I have lied to you no one hunts us. We only hunt one another for you see the leaf of each branch opens the true world to us. I'm sorry but for my people you must die. My name is Anthony by the way please tell those who wait for me I will gladly take the punishment that waits for me in the after life'. _

Turning I no longer saw the man now know as Anthony all I saw were two braces one a table with another note. '_A gift hopefully they work more for you than the last one_'.Picking up the leather straps I saw that they could fit under the heavy gloves I wore. Placing them in to a comfortable position I applied a little pressure to my wrists to have two long daggers came down into my palms. The daggers were prewar combat knives but once more the past had come to help. The lent of the blade was curved with a half moon indent where the blades meet the handle. At the points were a curved spikes holding them like my knuckle knife with the back against elbow and blade facing out I slowly walked from the room center.

Hiding one blade I reached for my revolver only to find my bare holster. _That asshole not only lied but also stole from me. Why? Everywhere I go the same thing some one or thing tries to kill me for one reason or the other._ Anthony, "Life's not fair Artyom, I saw it on your face so innocently. Your face screams that you were not meant to live this life. You just want to help don't you. You would have helped that man if he hadn't swung at you. I don't blame you I was given this gift from a man touched by the surface vampires. Your 'Dark Ones' have so many names but they keep one goal in mind. Find people like us and give us the gift of the surface. To walk like them free in the embrace of our world".

My mind kept trying to find him racing from one echo to the next. Walking slowly I could hear his breathing then stop and start every time he spoke. Anthony, "But Artyom I know you were glad to meet another like your self some one who was touched by them. But the one who gave me this gift told me if I killed other like me I would receive more gifts of the surface. Each branch represent a different skill you have two branches I looked while I had you sedated.

"Artyom you are the youngest one of the chosen I have found so far some had this skill for years with out knowing of it. Only to have it awaken at the end of the war. Me personally I thank the fools who started the old war. If it wasn't for them we would not exist we are better than them Artyom. But sadly you will not live that long so I say good-bye young Artyom". With that a swift slash came from behind me cutting across my face blood pooling from the open wound. With out the aid of my goggles to stop the blade I found the wound was fairly close to my eye.

The metal taste of my blood slide down my face and neck it was not pleasant. Before I could regain any sense of balance a kick landed to my injured rib and then another series of slashes. One on the same cheek as the first, then several being blocked by the flex armor. After he retreated a short distance opening my eyes more clearly I saw he was not longer in his cloak. He stood a covered in a standard kevlar vest and gear. Anthony, "Artyom you are skilled when you have a gun and a few short moves with hand to hand. But with all these tables, pillars, and the fact that I'm skilled in hand to hand doesn't help your odds".

Gritting my teeth I charged at him upset once more that someone wanted my life but wanted to know me even a little. His blade was like a French fencing sword but without the hand guard. With both daggers in hand I swung wildly at him trying to end the fight as fast as I could only to feel his blade puncture my thigh. As I went for a downward stab he grabbed the dagger head butted me to proceed in throwing me onto a table.

Crashing through the decayed table as dust an chips of wood kick off in ever direction I knew then that I was out match by his skill. Rising from the destroyed table he took his stance ready for my attack. My mind click '_I can't win head to head maybe if he's off balance'. _Looking at my foot quickly I then kicked a few piece of wood at his face. As the dust flew into the air I went around him to stab him them as my dagger was trained to meet him I was shocked.

He was facing me with a grim look compared to the look of disbelief on mine own became more through the dust noticeable. Anthony, "Others have tried that on me Artyom if you wanted to live you came only to meet death". In a jabbing motion his blade went completely into an exposed joint of my shoulder. Before I could pull away the black of the man he killed me another exposed joint near my pelvis. Moving his legs to hold me in place he spoke, "Artyom we fight and die, even get small moments to love. Only for a force to end us its just not fair is it I was in England during the war. My home nation felt the very world shake like many others. I hold nothing against you Artyom but those who hold power use it foolishly. You use in merely to survive, and I thank you for being different than the others.

"They used it to kill and kill but you use it innocently to protect your own not just to fight. You want peace but don't worry I won't leave you to die in this lonely place ill take you to you home 'Polis' was it". Polis was my new home and people were they're hoping to see me again. But as I struggle he pulled the short dagger out in a side ways motion. I felt the blood pool in the back of my thigh and some even from my throat trickle down my lips. Adding to the blood running down my shoulder.

I was ready to fall backwards the weight of my blood loss slowly ending my vision once more. Gritting my teeth I throw a punch land square on his jaw as he then pulled his blade out in a down ward slash. Only to feel the shot blade sink into my knee feeling it avoid the bone staying logged in the side of the knee. I screamed and grunted at the pain. Before I fell to the floor I stabbed at his shoulder then gave a tug dragging it in a downward motion.

As he stepped away holding his shoulder he cursed at the pain only to say, "Your one tough some off a bitch but…Artyom…we all die sooner or later". My left shoulder was done I only felt a twitch from my fingers as Anthony got closer he was ready to stab at my neck. Using my leg I pushed away as best I could like a wounded animal still trying to flee. Stepping on my foot he stopped me taking aim at my neck he said, "Relax it will be over if you close your eye's". Me, "You know this is wrong I can tell you we're once a good man I know you can be…"

As his mouth opened to speck I looked over the floor quickly to see a long round wooden table leg. Anthony, "This world of ours changes us Artyom you grow to survive, will people like me grow to kill". As he reared back to stab me I grabbed the table leg as his blade reach my neck we both went into our strikes. His blade cutting my neck not enough to kill but enough to hurt a lot. Looking up I saw the table leg was deep in the side of his neck with blood forming down my arm and his mouth he spoke. Anthony, "Artyom I give you my gift of sound but I don't know how long you will last…'Cough'…Artyom this world has more of us I killed a woman older than me for this blade. Now Artyom take my belongings and my skills but I ask you push me into the river I don't want to be put in…the…grou.."

The life left his eyes as he died in his hunched position with a small happy smirk. Removing the leg I pulled out a few med kits from my belt taking two shots then wrapping my wounds with clothe in Anthony's bag. Taking his belongings as my own I began to carry him from the Kremlin. Then I stopped to found the body of the man before after a more than and hour was at the waterfront and pushed both men to the depths. My body screamed at me for aiding a dead man but another part of me said it was right. The trip through the streets of Moscow was like nothing else I knew numerous ways to get to Polis from the Kremlin. A part of me was happy to have actually stepped foot in one of the countries last pieces of history. _I should probably sneak back to look inside some more'._

Taking another med kit and a pain killer from Anthony's bag I began my long walk to the Spartan out post. I soon found the Square out post vacant it must have been because of the attack at D6. Pushing forward my only option was to get to one off the access tunnels near Polis.

As the light of the day began to turn a dreamy ember I felt cold as if all the warmth in me was gone. Taking my last med kit I pushed a little more not wanting to meet my end so soon. Me, "Anna I don't want to be alone". Tear's flowing from my open eye the thought of leaving Anna was driving me to push on. Inch by inch my feet went on as if on automatic I wanted to reach somewhere. Soon founding my self at the main door front of the great library. But my body demanded rest so I obliged. Taking several steps up past the large a jarred door I looked to sit at a pillar. Looking up at the slowly setting sun I felt like an ass as I chuckle with a small smirk.

With one hand I was in a trance I reached for the warm setting sun. Me, "Anna sorry I did not want to leave you". Tears slowly fell of my chin as I felt the crush of the tunnels deep in my mind once more asking me to walk them alone.

**Smiles looks a Jester with a dumb founded look saying; WHAT THE FUCK! I said a sad entry not a life threateningly sad entry.**

**Jester looks a Smiles replying; Look if they leave review or comments I'll say my piece but for now I have to go update the next fic.**

**Smiles; Its Star war's right.**

**With a node Smiles goes back into his room still missing a door by the way.**

**Jester; Ok guys just to say again I don't own any franchise just putting my own spin on things. Also no flames but please comment on my work I'm getting a lot of traffic for my work but no comments from any one please review.**

**Smiles shout from his room; May be because you don't spell check.**

**Jester; I do spell check my computer just tells me every thing is ok so I don't check again. Any way thanks again for your time a peace off.**

**Smiles; AN WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


End file.
